


Shoot me

by KKKTAE



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends, Bets & Wagers, Blood and Violence, Bread, Drug Use, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Idk what i'm doing, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Police, References to Drugs, Russian Roulette, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKTAE/pseuds/KKKTAE
Summary: "Russian roulette, a game where only one will be victorious. Seven guys are willing to try their luck and know who is the last to stand. "KKKTAE© 2019Available on Watppad: shoot me ~ k.th & j.jk by KKKTAE.





	Shoot me

That Saturday afternoon a meeting had already been planned at Hoseok's house, it would be something they usually did; drink, rise, make funny jokes among themselves, talk about the bitches that had made life impossible.

"... and then she told me ' _if you give me a bit of your weed I suck your dick'_. Ha, that girl doesn’t know we're on the same team.", Yoongi said.

He lit a joint and then took a deep drag and then put all the smoke in Namjoon's face. "Bruh, I like the smoke of that thing, but when it's combined with your breath it's the shit."

"I recently went to see my grandmother, she has a lot of medicinal weed, you know, for her pain and those things, then I discovered that my cousins started smoking it and taking pictures for their facebook,",  Jin took a sip of his beer, “I showed the photos to my uncles and they almost killed them. "

"The same thing happened to me, but I was the one who almost killed.", everyone who was present in that room laughed with a laugh. When you're drunk, everything seems funny to you.

They kept telling anecdotes for a while, laughing, dancing, or just lying in bed staring at the floor and babbling things without meaning.

A comfortable silence prevailed in that room, nobody looked at each other, they were all immersed in their own thoughts; or at least those who were still aware.

Heavy blows sounded at the front door, they rang every five seconds.

"Oh, that must be Jimin. It already seemed strange to me that he had not arrived. ", Taehyung rose from his seat, putting aside his beer bottle.

When he opened the door he could find Jimin and Jungkook standing. A big difference between the two was that Jungkook was neutral, calm with a soft smile on his face; Jimin, in change, was shaking, and for miles you could see his big pupils.

"Wow, Jungkook; I thought you were not going to come, "

"Well,",  Jungkook turned his gaze to Jimin and the smile he had was slowly falling, "I didn’t want to leave Jimin alone. I’ll only be here for a while, I still have to do my homework."

Taehyung stepped aside to finally let them pass, Jimin was still staring, most of the time he always was. At each meeting he took charge of drugging himself so much that he forgot his own name and made the pupil get bigger than usual.

"Yah! JIminnie, now what did you take that you don’t share? " Hoseok asked, apparently pulling Jimin out of the little trance he was in." E-ecstasy ... "with his eyes still facing forward, he put his right hand in one of his pockets front and take a small bag with several pills inside it.

Alcohol, drugs and foolish boys having fun was not the best combination for this day.

"Give me, give me, give me, give me," the eldest of all jumped out of his seat and pulled the bag from Jimin's hand, who didn’t even flinch from forcing his grip on the object he held.

With the pills in his possession, he began distributing them one by one to each person who was present, two for each one.

"Up, down, to the center and to the inside." And with four simple movements each one put the pills in his mouth and instantly swallowed them.

Young, stupid and without knowledge of how to take care of themselves or of others. When their situation worsened in this kind of meetings, each one saw for himself; If you died of an overdose with them, be sure that they would realize that when the worms began to eat your insides.

The condition of each of them at this time was terrible:

Jin was lying on the kitchen island, drinking water directly from the jet.

Yoongi was lying on his head on the stairs, he had already called his ex-girlfriend twenty times to say she was a bitch for have slept with his sister, and before cutting each call he said " _wait-_ " to cut and call her again.

Hoseok had to go to the bathroom to take care of a small problem he had in his pants, as they were all out of their mind, they didn’t pay attention to his loud moans.

Namjoon, well, he was still smoking weed as if nothing had taken effect.

Jimin, his look was completely dark; if you stared at him you could realize that his soul had abandoned him. He stared at each one for about ten minutes, fixedly; he laughed alone, he spoke alone, he was in his personal hell.

On the other hand, Taehyung and Jungkook vomited everything they had in their stomach, beginning to recover their sanity. Thank God the drug hadn’t entered their system, or if not, they were in the same situation as their peers.

While they cleaned and refreshed they held each other to avoid falling, they were very weak "I think the best thing we can do is get some sleep. When we wake up they’ll be more sane," Taehyung nodded in agreement and guided them both to the nearest room.

The only one who slept was Jungkook, the vomiting had left him exhausted and weaker than Taehyung.

For his part, Taehyung, he kept vigil Jungkook's dream in case he needed something, after all he was his friend.

...

Jungkook woke up with a little upset stomach, was bathed in sweat and his mouth was very dry, he felt he was choking.

He began to writhe on the bed while looking for a comfortable position in which to breathe. He couldn’t turn around as he ran into Taehyung's body, who was checking his phone.

"I can’t breathe ... water, water" the opposite panicked, an asthma attack? No, he didn’t have that kind of problem.

He quickly left the bed and ran down the stairs at full speed, heading for the kitchen. In it were Yoongi and Namjoon eating bread.

He don’t pay much attention to the questions they asked and he only take a jug with water and a glass, at the same speed he was fast to the room.

"Drink it all," he handed Jungkook a glass full of water. Grateful, he drank all the content, as if he had not drunk water in a thousand years "better?”, the younger felt.

He put the jar aside and took Jungkook by both armpits, as if he were carrying a baby, sat him on the edge of the bed and then helped him up.

They walked out of the room and carefully descended the stairs. The youngest was not used to this kind of thing, he was just a quiet guy who drank and occasionally smoked weed.

In the room they were all sitting on the floor playing rock, paper or scissors, to see who was left with the last joint.

"WIN," Namjoon yelled causing Jungkook to startle.

Taehyung came closer to them "we can do something that involves less noise, yes? Jungkook isn’t very good to say,"

All were silent, seeing each other's faces. What could they do now? They were less drugged than before, so they would have to make an effort to play something that really amused them.

"What do you think if we play this-", the person with the idea was Jimin, and immediately took a gun from the back of his pant, he was hiding it under his sweater. "wOwOwOwOwOwOWO, LOW THAT THING,". Namjoon quickly stood up from the ground and started backing away.

"Jimin, release the gun _now_. You can hurt someone. "The others around him had begun to crawl in reverse to stay away from him.

The word 'fear' was small in the face of the feeling that each of them really had. They didn’t know if he had gone back to drugging, and that was something that really worried them.

"Relax, it's a toy; it only sound a couple of times at random. It is designed just to play Russian roulette, ", he pulled the trigger and the sound of a shot came out of it "see? I bought it online. "

The bodies of the others in the room relaxed, they blew out the air they didn’t know they were holding.

Jungkook approached Jimin, offering his hand to raise him "I think it would be fun. The winner I buy an ice cream bucket,"

"AND WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR THEN?" Yoongi grabbed the others on the floor by the wrists and pulled them to the dining room table "here we will play better. Come on, sit down. "

With smiles on their faces they took a seat at the table, and immediately started making their bets:

As Jungkook had said, he was going to buy an ice cream bucket from the winner.

Jin was willing to sacrifice his new Nintendo, with two games included.

Hoseok would buy the winner a package of six beers of the best brand that would be in the liquor store.

Namjoon, knowing him, could provide the most important thing, weed.

Taehyung placed a pair of new Puma shoes that he had bought, and if they were not the size of the winner, he could change them to the store.

Jimin without thinking put a bundle of bills on the table, totaling five hundred and forty-five dollars.

And Yoongi bet his gold chain, one of his most precious and expensive goods.

The bet was tempting, it was impossible to resist all those awards. Greed came to light without knowing it in each of them. They would be willing to do anything so long as that gun didn’t ring.

"Are you ready?" Jimin asked, some answered with a simple 'yes' and the others nodded "well ..." he took the gun from where he had it hidden previously and placed it in the center of the table, making it turn immediately.

The gun at first gave quick turns, pointing briefly at the players, who hit the table repeatedly or just shouted 'NOT TO MEEEE, NOT TO MEEE'.

The speed was decreasing; _Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi, Jin, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi, Jin, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi ..._

The first victim chosen by fate had been _Jin._

He took the gun in his hands and pointed to his temple, just whispered 'don’t sound, don’t sound, don’t sound'.

Without thinking he pulled the trigger.

Didn’t sound.

He let out a loud sigh and then laughed. "See? My destiny is success, ", he put the gun back on the table and quickly went around again. All eyes fixed on that object.

It was impossible, but they thought that if he said it in science fiction books, they could activate a hidden part of his brain and control the object with his mind.

" _Shit_ ,".  Namjoon said when he realized that the gun had stopped and was pointing it at him "well, here we go.",  he was another who didn’t think twice.

To make it more interesting he put the gun in his mouth.

He pulled the trigger, and again there was silence. "Oh baby, I think _our_ destiny is success," he jabbed his tongue and started spinning the gun on the table again.

And now, the next victim was Hoseok.

"Whatever God wants," he pointed to his head and stared at all his friends, "goodbye cruel world." The others found that phrase funny, even Hoseok thanked him. And so, between laughs, he pulled the trigger.

But something different had happened, the gun had made the sound of a gunshot, letting others know that Hoseok was out of the game.

"ONE LESS, WUUU.",  Jungkook started to do a mini-celebration dance in his chair, while the others applauded "Hoseok, put down the gun and turn it around, can you?".  There was no response to the contrary "Hoseok?"

Slowly the man's hand began to fall, from his current position to his shoulder, and from his shoulder it only fell into the void. By removing the gun of his temple the person who was by his side, Teehyung, could see something terrible.

And before he could say anything, Hoseok's body fell on the table, causing blood to flow out of the hole in his head.

The laughter was over, the fun of that game was gone, and the happiness as well as the rest had vanished.

"He's ... _dead_ ..." Jin's cheeks started rolling tears, then he started crying uncontrollably " _you_ ," he pointed at Jimin "you told us that thing was a toy ..." his words were mere whispers.

"I lied," he smirk, then got up and took the gun from his lifeless hands to Hoseok, put it on the table and turned it around again.

"If you really think we're going to keep playing this shit, you're insane." Yoongi got up from his seat and walked at a moderate pace towards the exit door.

Poor guy, he didn’t touch the knob when a bullet had already passed through the back of his head.

"JIMIN, _STOP NOW_."  Taehyung shouted at him, and the only thing the older man could do was turn around and point at him "or keep playing, or more heads will roll for my sake."

"Tae, please, sit down." Jungkook looked at him with red and tearful eyes, and several tears had already begun to roll down his cheeks and fall down his chin.

All he could do was listen to the child, so he took a seat and waited for someone to say something.

"As everyone calmed down, let's keep playing,"

What had led Jimin to do this? It was the question that crossed everyone's mind. What was the need to put the lives of his friends and their own at risk?

The only thing they all wanted right now is for the gun to point at Jimin. Yes, it was a very shameless and frivolous thought, but if they could get out of that hell, they expected it to happen.

And as a light of hope, the most anticipated step, the gun had aimed at Jimin.

The chosen one took the weapon with his right hand and quickly pointed to his temple and pulled the trigger.

  There, everyone's fear became reality.

The gun hadn’t rung.

"DAMN, YOU SHOULD DIE," Namjoon jerked up from the table, hit her so hard that the objects that were on her gave a little jump.

As always, Jimin's only reaction was to laugh. It didn’t take long for the gun to turn again.

The others just had to wait, hope for the best, luck and God were on their side.

Each mind was a world at that time, some prayed, others thought of the thousand and one possible endings of this game, others didn’t think, just cried, and only one had in mind to take the big prize.

Jin's tears intensified when the weapon stopped, pointing at Namjoon. " _Please_ , Namjoon, don’t do it"

When he took the weapon, he realized that his hands were trembling, and not only of them, but also of his whole body. He placed the gun on the back of his neck and swallowed.

"If these are my last words, I just want to say that I love you all," he said looking at his friends, who had a face full of tears. Turning his gaze to the other side, he started talking to Jimin. "I don’t know how I can be so in love with you, _mother fucker_."

Without further ado, he pull the trigger and let a bullet pierce his cranial cavity.

His body fell on the back of the chair, in his eyes you could no longer see that brightness that made everyone around him know he was alive.

"How could you let him kill himself?" Jungkook, besides being physically weak, was also mentally weak. These sudden events were not easy to process for his mind at that time.

"The fewer players there are, the more chances I have of winning,"

"He loved you Jimin,"

"That's right, he loved me, past time. Anyway, I didn’t feel anything for him, "

How could a person like him be so insensitive? Will it be because of the effects of the drug? The need to buy more drugs that made him want to win those prizes? His friends were falling like birds in front of his eyes and he just sat there, watching their heads roll.

As they were, this game wasn’t going to end with the death of Namjoon, because the gun again began to spin on the table.

A surprise for everyone, even for _Jungkook_ himself. For the first time in all the time they had been playing the gun, he had pointed it at him.

He had no choice but to take the weapon in his weak and trembling hands. Every inch that raised the weapon to his head, shed more tears.

 _'If I do it fast I will not feel pain'_ he told himself to end his suffering.

He ran with the luck that few had had, no bullet came out of that hole.

After that, Jimin had to turn the gun three more times. Every time he stopped, he pointed to places where there were no more people, only corpses.

"God has to hate me, really," the gun had pointed back to Jin "you know what, Jimin?,", he takes the gun quickly from the table "you're a fucking  bitch, I hope you rot in hell and you're the personal bitch of the devil himself. "He put the gun in his mouth and fired.

It seemed he knew he was going to die right then and there when he said that kind of thing to Jimin.

"See you, Jin. Don’t take my place, ".

Jungkook's sobs grew louder, he put his arms crossed on the table and buried his head in them. Everything that went through his mind was fear.

His mother had always told him that, if you were good to others, you were going to receive good things in return. Since he discovered that Jimin was taking drugs, he didn’t leave him alone when he was in poor condition. He had saved him from fights or suicides several times already.

The world couldn’t be paying him this way for being good ...

He didn’t notice when he started to turn the gun again, even when he stopped.

"We're going to change this a bit ..." Jimin reached up and grabbed the gun that was in the center of the table. "You, Jungkook, you're going to target Taehyung. We have to make this game more interesting, "

The gun had aimed at Taehyung, obviously. This game wouldn’t only be based on suicides, but also of murders.

"Come on, take it," he pulled Jungkook's wrist and positioned the gun in his hand. Then his dark eyes stared at Jungkook's,  "you do it or you're both going to end up dead,"

Taehyung had gone pale, and Jungkook was pointing.

In his hand, the weapon trembled, his whole body did. He sobbed like a lost little child, desperate to find his mother, to find a salvation. In this case, there were none of the above.

"Tae _, I can’t.."_

"Just shoot Jungkook, don’t think about it, just do it. If I die, you will be the only one who has the chance to beat this bastard, "

The two minors were friends for about six years, both knew the other's most intimate secrets. They were almost like brothers, but they were destined not to be family for some reason.

"I can’t, and-I ... and-I," the crying broke the sentence " _I_ _love you_ , Taehyung," he was still pointing, his head was looking down, the tears were beginning to fall on the floor.

"Don’t tell me that, please, just shoot me," they were both in a sea of tears, sensitive to each other's confessions.

"I'm so sorry…,"

A shot.

The life of each one of them passed before their eyes, every good and bad thing they had done crossed their minds. Every wasted opportunity, every lost love, and every person that had come to their lives to give them the most beautiful thing that each person deserved to receive in this world, _love_.

The last two people standing in that room had been shocked; Jungkook, for having pulled the trigger, and Taehyung, for seeing the aim that Jungkook had when he had shot Jimin right between the two eyebrows.

Hell had diminished.

The devil had fallen.

Jungkook dropped the weapon and just dropped into Taehyung's arms, discharged all the pain inside him, he thought he was going to dry up after all he had cried and sweated that afternoon.

"shhhh… little one, everything is over, we are free again," he gently stroked her hair, also small kisses "we are together now, nothing will weigh us while we are strong and you don’t leave my side, yes?" Jungkook  nodded and they were looking into each other's eyes.

They did something that they both wanted to do for a long time, kissing. They had wanted it from the moment they realized that one could not live without the other, that it was the piece that complemented them and gave meaning to that puzzle. They had wanted it from the moment they realized that the universe had put the opposite in their path to give them _love._

"Let's get out of here," Taehyung took Jungkook's hand and guided him to the exit.

After several hours, the authorities took charge of all the disaster that had remained in that house. They took out bodies of people who had been wonderful, who had a great and bright future ahead, who could have made this world a better place.

And they also took the body of someone who deserved to die, if he had continued among them, he would only have brought more misfortune to the people who lived around him.

**Author's Note:**

> the next one shot will be smuUUuuuUUut. i have a lot of ideas rn.
> 
> I was inspired because I was watching mafia movies with my dad, thanks dad :*


End file.
